


Thre Times Connor Painted Evan's Nails and One Time Evan Painted Connor's

by mycopingmechanisms



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Nail Polish, Prom, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycopingmechanisms/pseuds/mycopingmechanisms
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Thre Times Connor Painted Evan's Nails and One Time Evan Painted Connor's

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

The first time was on a friday night, and in the Murphy’s living room Connor, Evan, Jared, Alana and Zoe were sitting. The were playing rounds of truth or dare, something that took everyone by surprise when Evan suggested it. “Isn’t that what people do when they hang out?” He had asked nervously when everyone stared blankly at him. So there they were. After having to sing at the top of her lungs The Schuyler Sisters, it was Zoe’s turn. She looked around curiously, finally deciding on who to pick. “Let’s see, Connor, truth or dare?”  
The boy sighted, “I don’t know. Fuck it. Let’s go with dare.”  
Zoe grinned. “I dare you, to paint Evan’s nails.”  
“You gotta be fucking kidding me.”   
Meanwhile Connor looked at Zoe as he were about to kill her, Jared was not doing any effort into hiding his laughter at Evan’s blushed face. Everyone in the room knew the two boys were crushing on each other badly, except for said boys. “Can I chose the color?” Evan asked shyly after accepting the dare.   
“Sure,” started to say Jared, “would you like black? Or maybe, I don’t know, what other colors do you have Connor?”  
“Shut it Kleinman.”  
“You can check my drawer if you want,” intervene Zoe. As she went upstairs to show Evan her nail polishes, she look back to see her brother blushing as Jared made fun of him and Alana giving her a nod in approval.   
Evan ended up choosing a pale green polish. Connor painted his nails and they let the game continue. As Evan let his nails dry they started to watch Coraline to finish off the night. Evan hated the fact that he couldn’t eat popcorn for the first 10 minutes of the movie.  
When Monday came around Evan’s nails were still painted. 

~

The second time was on Halloween. Connor and Evan were finishing off the last details of their costumes before attending to a party (forced by Alana and Zoe). They were going as Crowley and Aziraphale respectively.   
(“It’s not a couple costume, Jared!”  
“Evan, their name is literally ‘Ineffable Husbands’.”)  
“I can’t believe we are actually going to this shit,” Connor laughed as he put on his sunglasses. “Who’s is it again?”  
“I think a friend of Jared’s cousin is hosting it.”  
“That Michael guy? Could ask him to bring some weed.”  
“No, I think it’s Jake? I don’t know. Jeremy invited Jared and he invited us and Zoe and Alana and can’t we just stay home and watch movies or something?”  
“I mean, sure, but Zoe is going to end up dragging us outside anyways, that little shit.”  
“Yeah good point.”  
Evan looked around at his costume and Connor’s. Something felt missing. For comfort they decided not to wear angel/demon wings, but it was not that. He had a book with him and even a shitty flaming sword he had bought in Walmart that afternoon. So what? He looked down at his hands. They felt empty. “At what time we leaving?”  
“I think that like in 40 minutes or something. Why?”  
“Could you paint my nails?”  
“Er- sure. But I’m sure Aziraphale doesn’t wear nail polish.”  
“Ye-yeah I know. But you’re going as Crowley and your nails are black-”  
“They always are.”  
“Yes yes but, I don’t know. Thought it may look cool. Never mind. It was a stupid idea. Just forget it.”  
“No, no, no. It okay. I think my mom has a white nail polish, for some reason. I could steal some. Just wait a sec.”  
Zoe broke into Connor’s room as her brother was finishing the last details on Evan’s nails. They broke apart quickly blushing as Zoe gave them suggesting eyebrows. She was dressed up as Eleven. “Okay tree nerds, time to go.”  
Evan got into the back seat, next to Connor, carefully so he wouldn’t mess up the nail polish. They stopped to pick up Alana, for that night Hermione, first. She shotgunned the front seat immediately. Next was Jared, who was dressed up as none other than Peggy Schuyler. He even had a speech bubble pasted to his hair that read “AND JARED!”.   
“Nice nails Evan,” he mocked as he got into the back seat.   
“Look who’s talking,” Connor defended Evan.  
“Okay, okay, chill mate. It was a compliment, to I guess you, since you probably who painted them.”   
“‘And Peggy’ just leave them in peace.”  
“Thanks Alana.”  
“No problem, Evan.”

~

The third time Connor painted Evan’s hand they were at Evan’s house. It was just 7:30 pm and Connor was sleeping over, so they had plenty of time left after they had watched Big Hero 6. Connor had asked Evan what should they do now. Evan shrug before answering. “I don’t know. We could order pizza? My mom left money and I’m starving.”   
“Well that happens when you eat all the popcorn in the first 20 minutes of the movie.”  
“Hey, don’t act like you didn’t eat half of them!”  
“I didn’t! You know what, never mind. Pizza sound good. Should I order it?” Connor knew perfectly how anxious Evan could get when ordering anything.  
“Yes please.”   
“Okay, I’ll go get my phone.”  
Connor called the closest pizza store and order. He thanked and cut the call, to later cursed at his phone. He sighted and explained to Evan the placed was having way to many calls and their order wouldn’t get there for at least a hour. They stood in silence for a couple of seconds. They close enough so they didn’t feel uncomfortable. “Do you think my nail polish is too worn off?” Connor finally spoke up.  
“W-what?”  
“The nail polish,” he showed his hands to Evan. His nails were painted in black, they always were. “I painted them like two days ago but they seem a little off to me.”  
“They look great.” Evan admitted. He always thought Connor’s nail were pretty. They always looked flawless.   
“Does your mother have nail polish and stuff?” Connor asked, and at Evan’s confused face he added: “Do- do you want me to paint your nails? I only have black polish in my bag, but I don’t think that is really your color.”  
“O-oh, er- yeah sure,” Evan was trying hard not to blush, ”that- that would be great. My mom has a drawer full of nail polish in her bathroom. We can check there.”  
Connor was surprised at the amount of nail polishes Evan’s mother had. He couldn’t recall one memory were he had seen her with painted nails.   
Evan ended up choosing a light-blue nail polish, and Connor took a clear one with silver star sparkles to make them prettier. As Evan thanked him and compliment how beautiful they were, Connor thought for a second he could kiss Evan right there. And if it wasn’t for the ring that came from the door, he would’ve done it. Instead he just had to get the pizza. 

~

The first time Evan painted Connor’s nails was on their prom night. Which was also they first night they would go out together as a couple in public. They were standing in Connor’s room, to which Evan had just walked in. “Wow, you look, just wow,” was all that Connor could say. Evan was wearing a simple black suit with a light-blue tie, and his nails were painted black, unlike Connor’s which were still not done.  
“I-I- my mom painted my nails black so they would match with your suit. They don’t look as good as when you paint them, but it’s something, right?” Connor felt embarrassed of himself. His boyfriend was standing in front of him, ready and flawless. And he still had his hair combed in a ponytail, his nails were not painted, and he didn’t even had his suit on. Well, Evan was there an hour and a half early, but he really didn’t want to be late. “You look amazing, Ev.”  
Evan blushed and couldn’t hide his smile. “Th-thanks.”  
“Hey, Evan? Would you do my nails.”  
“Wh-what?”  
“You heard me.”  
“Connor they are gonna look like a toddler painted them.”  
“No they won’t.”  
Evan ended up accepting, but to his surprise, Connor handed him a bottle of light-blue nail polish, like Evan’s tie. He did his best to not messed up, but couldn’t help but smile when Connor said they had never looked better before.   
Evan had to wait down stairs for Connor to be ready. He sat down with Zoe to talk to kill time. They ended up looking if whatever fact about trees Evan had said was true or not, but Evan immediately shut up when he saw Connor entering the living room. Cause, god he was handsome. Evan quickly stood up and approached his boyfriend. He grabbed his hand and said: “Wow, you look beautiful.”  
“No more than you do,” and Connor closed the distance to kiss Evan.   
“Get a room!” Zoe shouted at them, despite the fact that she was actually happy for them. It took those two way too long to get together. Connor raised her his middle finger, for the first time in years painted in an other color than black, and didn’t stop the kiss. Caused he loved Evan so much, and Evan loved him back. And that was everything Connor could’ve asked for.


End file.
